


Tú no eres para mi

by Lunanoe



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por mucho que lo deseemos, hay ciertas cosas en la vida que simplemente no pueden ser. Duele el saberlo pero más el que te lo confirmen. Sin embargo, nada dura eternamente y de toda situación podemos salir ganadores de una u otra forma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú no eres para mi

**Author's Note:**

> Fecha original de publicación: 27 de marzo de 2014  
> Genre: Romance/Friendship  
> Disclaimer: Oda dice que me cede OP pero que no responde de las facturas de agua de los espectadores.

Era una de las pocas noches que le tocaba hacer vigilancia y realmente agradecía tener ese tiempo de soledad, esas horas donde poder reflexionar acerca de todo lo que llevaba dentro y que se empeñaba en ocultar cuando sus nakamas andaban cerca.

La luna no le pediría explicaciones si la viera perdida en sus pensamientos y con el rostro sin un ápice de alegría. Ante las estrellas podía abrir su corazón sin miedo a que la juzgaran. Ellas no la dejarían de lado si les confesara sus sentimientos.

Había luchado contra sí misma para no sentirse de aquella manera. Se había revelado contra lo que sentía para evitar daño alguno porque sabía que aquello hacia lo que sus sentimientos apuntaban estaba fuera de su alcance. Se lo repetía constantemente: "Él nunca será para ti, siempre te mirará como una hermana, nunca como una mujer", procurando ensombrecer los pensamientos que intentaba reprimir pero que alguna que otra vez se colaban en su mente: "¿Y si dejas pasar el tiempo? Quizás comience a apreciarte de otra manera".

No quería albergar ningún tipo de esperanza. No quería ilusionarse con que Zoro la agarraría una noche y le confesara que quería intentarlo, que la quería algo más de lo que se quiere a una amiga. No alimentaba esas fantasías para evitar que el golpe final le causara mayores heridas. Quizás esa convicción fuera la que evitó que se enamorara realmente de él. No estaba enamorada pero sí que Zoro le importaba mucho, tanto como para que esa seguridad de que ellos dos nunca serían nada le doliera.

Tuvieron que estar separados por dos años para darse cuenta de que Zoro ya no era un simple amigo para ella. Solía pensar cuál sería su paradero, angustiándose por no saber cómo se encontraba, si estaba malherido o cientos de cosas más. Al principio, justificaba esa preocupación con la excusa de que era su amigo y lo normal era que se preocupara por él pero hubo un momento en que ni ella misma se creía esos motivos. La verdad es que se angustiaba por él porque le gustaba, porque estaba empezando a quererle como un hombre en lugar de como un nakama.

Tan pronto como tomó conciencia de sus sentimientos, luchó para sacárselos de su interior. Se había fijado en un imposible, por muchos años que permanecieran separados la forma en que Zoro la veía nunca variaría. Él nunca sentiría mariposas en el estómago cada vez que ella apareciera en sus pensamientos. Él jamás fantasearía con un cambio de la relación que mantenían. Y por sobre todas las cosas, él nunca la querría de la manera que ella se empeñaba ocultar que deseaba.

Cuando volvió a verle, se esforzó en esconder sus nuevos sentimientos. Continuó gritándole y golpeándole como al resto pero también comenzó a mirarle disimuladamente a la hora de las comidas, a hacerle compañía durante algunas noches de vigilancia, a comprobar por el rabillo del ojo durante las batallas que emprendían con otros piratas si él estaba bien.

A pesar de todo eso, cada día se peleaba consigo misma para olvidar sus sentimientos. Deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Quería volver a verlo solo como un amigo y dejar de pensar en él. Cada vez que llegaban a una nueva isla, se fijaba en cada hombre que pasaba por su camino pero nunca sobrepasaba la atracción física. Muchos hombres se metían en sus ojos pero sólo Zoro estaba en su mente.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarle? No era que estuviera enamorada de él –y agradecía no estarlo- pero temía que pudiera acabar de esa manera. Si acababa enamorándose de Zoro…no sabía qué iba a hacer si terminaba de esa forma, era por ello por lo que luchaba para sacárselo de su cabeza de una vez por todas.

Había otro hecho del que se había dado cuenta tras los dos años de separación. Cualquier persona normal hubiera considerado aquello un comodín para poder borrar esos sentimientos pero como ella solía ser algunas veces estúpida, en lugar de aferrarse a ese hecho, en su interior lo pasaba por alto, cuestionándose si quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas para poder encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse para olvidarse de ese hombre.

Se había percatado de que las maneras de Zoro con Robin se habían vuelto mucho más suaves de lo que eran antes. Lo sorprendía mirándola cada vez que tenía oportunidad y poniéndose colorado cuando la arqueóloga le sorprendía observándola. Además, era poco menos que llamativo que en pleno campo de batalla siempre fuera su espada quien se interpusiera entre Robin y el enemigo. Por otra parte, veía claramente que él la buscaba y ocasionalmente, cuando Robin no andaba cerca, se le escapaba algún comentario favorable hacia ella.

Quería preguntarle directamente si ese cambio de actitud hacia Robin era real o sólo era producto de su imaginación. Al principio optó por la segunda opción pero llegó un momento en que resultó demasiado evidente como para negarlo, sobre todo cuando Robin empezó a responder a las atenciones del espadachín. Tenía que preguntárselo para poder empezar a olvidarlo de una maldita vez. Aunque doliera, necesitaba que Zoro le dijera que no estaba equivocada, que realmente sentía algo por Robin. Si él le dijera aquello, definitivamente se metería en la cabeza que nunca, nunca, nunca, pasaría algo entre ellos.

Ni quería ni podía competir. Robin era…bueno, era Robin. ¿Necesitaba decir algo más? Robin era de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en su vida, tenía una figura preciosa, unos ojos que te hipnotizaban. Más allá de lo físico, también era preciosa. Era inteligente, valiente, luchadora, leal, sensata, etc.…Era la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre y ni se le pasaba por la cabeza la opción de competir contra ella. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? No tenía opción alguna estuviera Robin o no y lo que menos deseaba era perder la amistad de ninguno de los dos. No podía culpar a Zoro de haberse fijado en la arqueóloga. Era lo normal que hubiera caído rendido a sus pies y no a los de ella.

La noche anterior había reunido el valor suficiente para preguntarle en el puesto de vigía si sentía algo por Robin. El espadachín guardó silencio unos segundos, girando su rostro para que no pudiera verle. Se mordió el labio esperando una respuesta. Tras tomar una profunda respiración, Zoro volteó a mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban de tal manera que no necesitó respuesta a su pregunta.

-Sí, estoy enamorado de Robin.

Enamorado. No le gustaba, estaba enamorado. Inmediatamente pintó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro que contrastaba con el estado en el que su interior se encontraba en esos momentos. Lo sabía pero que te confirmen tus sospechas, y sobre todo si te sientes de esa manera, siempre duele. Lo único que quería era salir de esa sala y permanecer un rato lejos de su compañía. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más estúpida. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en el fondo siempre había mantenido un ápice de esperanza de que fuera ella la elegida para comenzar algo. Se sentía estúpida, idiota, tonta de remate, pero no podía irse. No si deseaba conservar su amistad. Porque si se largaba él se daría cuenta de que le había dolido la respuesta a su pregunta y probablemente la relación de amistad que mantenían acabaría por desaparecer. Ella no quería perderle por lo que comenzó a animarle para que dejara de ocultar sus sentimientos. Conocía a Robin y sabía que la arqueóloga no cabría en sí de gozo cuando el espadachín le confesara la magnitud de sentimientos.

Y ahí estaba ella en este instante, sola en la cubierta del barco. Se preguntaba si alguna vez encontraría a alguien que temiera perderla, que llegara a quererla de igual manera que Zoro a Robin, que la encontrara la mujer perfecta a pesar de sus muchos defectos, que se arriesgara por ella. Tal vez no, quizás su destino era fijarse en imposibles y sufrir por ellos, permanecer sola el resto de sus días. También podría ser que esa persona estuviera esperándola en alguna parte, preguntándose cuando llegaría a él para amarla como nadie nunca lo había hecho, pero en esos momentos solo podía pensar que el amor no estaba hecho para ella.

Podía sonar un tanto extraño pero se sentía feliz en el fondo. Feliz porque dos de sus nakamas hubieran encontrado en el otro el lugar donde ver la vida pasar sin que hubiera rastro alguno de soledad ni dolor.

Estaba feliz porque Zoro había encontrado el valor para luchar por aquello que deseaba. Había vencido, se había llevado el trofeo, y se alegraba por él.

De pronto, sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros. Dio un respingo. Estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para escuchar que tenía compañía. Era Zoro.

-Iba a la cocina a por café para Robin –confesó-. Ella y yo…bueno, yo venía a decirte que…

Nami sonrió. Sabía que al espadachín no se le daba bien eso de confesar sus sentimientos pero le conocía tan bien que no precisó que acabara la frase para adivinar lo que quería decirle.

-No me agradezcas nada, Zoro –le pidió sin romper el contacto visual-. Soy tu amiga y siempre estaré para ayudarte. No seas baka y no pierdas tiempo agradeciéndome tonterías. Ve con Robin, vamos.

Zoro le sonrió y le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina. Nami suspiró y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la luna.

Sí, estaba feliz porque Zoro hubiera encontrado la felicidad en Robin. Él siempre sería su amigo y pasara lo que pasara su felicidad siempre sería la suya propia.

Quizás le llevara un tiempo olvidarle pero un día lo lograría. A fin de cuentas, nada es para siempre.


End file.
